Alinejad Ali-42
The Alinejad Ali-42 ''Tayfun'' (Russian: "Тайфун"; English "Typhoon") is a Tabi'atstani carrier based aircraft designed for various roles, including identifying and tracking enemy submarines, electronic warfare, and aerial refuelling, among others. Development In 1971, work began on the Alinejad Ali-42 Tayfun as the TRN prepared for the construction of the Furmanov-class aircraft carriers. The aircraft would have to take off from the ship with a catapult and land with the use of an arresting gear, and sections were added to the outer parts of the wings and tail to save space when storing the aircraft on deck and in the hangar of the aircraft carrier. Tanker aircraft, carrier-based RLDN aircraft, search and rescue, and transport variants were also to be developed from the basic version. Two slightly different configurations were made, with each having three variants for different roles. In 1976, two prototypes were completed, and after trials the aircraft was accepted into service. Design The Alinejad Ali-42 Tayfun is a midwing monoplane with sweptback wings and a cross-shaped tail assembly. The engines are located in two external nacelles on the pylons above the aft fuselage section after the wing. Operational history Variants Typhoon A The CAS version is designed to attack onshore troop concentrations, tanks, radar systems, bridges, and surface vessels in the open sea. The combat load can be carried in the bomb bay and on six external pylons. The dimensions of the bomb bay allows the aircraft to carry torpedoes. The total internal and external load is roughly 1,500 to 1,600 kg, with the medium supports located in front of the chassis being designed to carry loads of 700 kg. For defence against enemy fighters and to deal with low-altitude, low-speed aircraft, it can be equipped with air-to-air missiles. The electronic warfare variant is designed for active interference against enemy radar and communication installations in areas of combat operations. It does not carry armaments for attacking ground targets, but does carry air-to-air missiles for defence against enemy fighters. The system on board the aircraft allows it simultaneously jam five different radars installations. The crew consists of the pilot and three operators of the electronic warfare systems. The tanker version is intended for the in-flight refuelling of any aircraft based on the aircraft carrier or participating in joint combat operations. The crew consists of two people: the aircraft commander and the copilot/navigator, who also acts as the operator of the fuel delivery system. Typhoon B The carrier-based ASW variant is designed for the search and destruction of submarines to protect escort and carrier vessels, in addition to transferring data to the fleet for combat operations. As part of its search equipment, the aircraft has a "Sono" system which is capable of determining the drift and coordinates of sonar buoys without the need to fly over them. In addition to the duplicate systems used by the AWACS version in the front area of the fuselage, the ASW version has a magnetometry station, a infrared system and passive electronic recognition systems. The radar surveillance and guidance aircraft is tasked with the long-range detection and classification of aerial targets over sea and land, the guarantee of communications by radio link between fighter aircraft with the aircraft carrier and with bases, the operational control and the orientation of combat aircraft and interceptors towards their targets, the guidance of fighter aircraft to tanker aircraft, the identification of warships, and the coordination of relief operations. The total weight of the radar surveillance and guidance equipment is around 2500 to 3000 kg. The radar antenna are in the nose and tail of the fuselage, similar to those used in the British Nimrod. In contrast to the construction of a rotating antenna in a disk above the fuselage, this installation decreases the influence of the radar on the stability and piloting characteristics of the aircraft and makes it possible to add a additional modifications to the structure of the aircraft. Fundamentally, the design of the aircraft does not differ from the antisubmarine version. The light carrier onboard delivery aircraft was intended for the urgent delivery of personnel and cargo from the aircraft carrier to the coastal base and vice versa, the urgent evacuation of patients and injured from the ship, and also for the parachute-landing of small combat groups armed with light weapons. In the cargo hold there was a cargo floor with cargo securing devices and hinged seats for passengers, fastened to the rails with a load capacity of 1000 kg. The entrance of the cargo hold is through a cargo hatch on the left side of the fuselage in front of the wing. Operators *'Tabi'atstan' **Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy *'Trevallyland' **Liberation Army Navy of Trevallyland - Ali-42 Typhoon B radar surveillance and guidance aircraft Specifications (Typhoon A) General characteristics *Crew: 4 *Length: 15.7 m *Wingspan: 16 m *Height: 5.2 m *Wing area: 49.5 m2 *Empty weight: 14,500 kg *Loaded weight: 22,000 kg *Internal fuel: 5,000 kg *Powerplant: 2 × Lotarev D-36 turbofans, 62.75 kN each Performance *Maximum speed: 1,070 km/h *Range: 2,520 km *Combat radius: 600 km *Service ceiling: 13,000 m Armament *1 × 37 mm cannon *Up to 3,000 kg on internal and six external hardpoints **APR-2 "Yastreb-M" anti-submarine missiles **AT-2 torpedoes **Bombs Specifications (Typhoon B) General characteristics *Crew: 4 *Length: 15.7 m *Wingspan: 19 m *Height: 5.5 m *Wing area: 58.9 m2 *Empty weight: 15,300 kg *Loaded weight: 23,000 kg *Internal fuel: 5,000 kg *Powerplant: 2 × Lotarev D-36 turbofans, 62.75 kN each Performance *Maximum speed: 760 km/h *Range: 4,050 km *Combat radius: 600 km *Service ceiling: 13,000 m Armament *1 × 37 mm cannon *Up to 2,700 kg on internal and external hardpoints **Sonar buoys See also *Furmanov-class aircraft carrier Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstani aircraft